IStakeout
iStakeout is the 20th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot An iCarly webcast draws attention from the Seattle Police Department when a Convenience Store Clerk suspected of making pirated DVDs is caught walking behind "Crazy Fruit Dude" on the segment "Who's That Weirdo in My Neighborhood?" One of the officers in charge of the case is an old bully that Spencer knew from summer camp, named Stuart Stimbler, nicknamed "Spanky." Unfortunately for Spencer, Spanky hasn't changed at all since he was a kid. In the meantime, the two police officers who are trying to bust the alleged bootleg video ring use the Shay apartment as a post to gather evidence, and bring no results, but end up exploiting the Shay family as much as they can. They eat all the food in their refrigerator, order a pizza using Spencer's credit card, and cancel a webcast after it begins. Spanky also spends much of his time seeking opportunities to spank Spencer (hence his nickname, Spanky), and later takes his obnoxious son on the stakeout, who eats Spencer's special "sock cake", which he made for Socko's birthday, and messes with Carly's PearPod. This causes Spencer to lock the son in a large glass container (with a curtain that can be pulled over it) to stop him causing any more trouble, with Stuart's permission. Frustrated with the police's inability to do anything else but make their lives miserable, Carly, Sam, and Freddie decide to go undercover themselves and enter the convenience store where the videos are being sold. After Carly and Freddie get nowhere attempting to be subtle with the store clerk (played by Curtis Armstrong), Sam comes right out and tells him that she and her friends know about the DVD-ring. The clerk finally reveals that the videos exist, but that they're all homemade pirate movies, not pirate'd' movies, and are incredibly amateurish, to say the least. One copy of the movie convinced the cops that they have nothing on the clerk, so they pack up their equipment and leave. However, before Spanky gets the chance to leave, Spencer talks him into letting him handcuff him to the couch by telling him that there is an easy way to get out of them. Spencer tells Spanky, "Payback Spanky!", and retaliates for all the torment he had to go through at summer camp, and during the investigation by spanking him back with a broomstick repeatedly. Spanky's son watches happily through the glass container, cheers and giggles as Spencer spanks his father in front of him. Carly, confused about what is happening goes upstairs. Subplot During the police visit, Freddie offers an MPEG of the show that may have had their suspect, which triggers an argument with Sam over the meaning of MPEG. Sam says that MPEG stands for "Moving Picture Experts Group," and Freddie says it stands for "Mega Pixel Electronic Gallery." Both finally try to settle the argument with a bet - the loser must get a tattoo of the other person's face. Freddie looks it up on the Internet and finds that Sam is right. He is then forced to get a tattoo of Sam's face on his arm, by Sam's cousin Annie, a tattoo artist. Freddie spends a great deal of time trying to keep the tattoo concealed from his mother, wearing his shirt in their mother-son swimming class and telling his mom he was too old for the bi-weekly body checks she used to give him. At the end of the episode, Freddie's mom finds out he has a tattoo, and Freddie is dragged to the doctors to have it removed. Carly talks to Sam and reveals to Spencer that the tattoo was fake. Freddie doesn't know the tattoo was fake, but Sam says "the doctor will figure it out". Trivia *The fictional soft drink brands in the episode, Peppy-Cola, and Mocha Cola are parodies of Pepsi and Coca-Cola. *At one point, a commercial was shown on Nickelodeon where Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy were in a car together, and a fan dared Jennette to call her mom and tell her that she got a tattoo. That could be a reference to this episode. *One of the cashier's DVD, Pirates of the Lima Bee-An, is a parody of the Walt Disney Pictures movie series starring Johnny Depp called, Pirates of the Caribbean. *In this episode, it was first revealed to Carly and Sam that Freddie's first name was Fredward when his mom called him that after finding he had a tattoo. *This marks the second time an iCarly webcast has been interrupted by someone of authority. The first time being in iWant a World Record when they are interrupted by men after Freddie's lightbulb broke, causing a gas leak. *This episode contains two quotes which would eventually be seen on Penny Tees and later on Carly's pillows in her new room: "Church Pants" and "Parole Baby". *Carly asks if the store clerk has a cheaper copy of Scarlett's Web, which is a parody of the classic children's book, Charlotte's' 'Web. *Stu Stimbler bears a reference to Wee-man on Jackass. *When Carly, Freddie, and Sam are in the convenience store and Freddie is about to go up to the guy at the counter, there is a Blix machine behind them. Blix is a drink usually featured in Zoey 101. *A poster advertising Frazz, a sports drink Quinn Pensky invented on Zoey 101 that was extremely powerful, is on the wall by the clerk's desk in the convenient store Goofs *Carly watches a "bouncy jogger man" through the iCarly studio window, but in "iWant My Website Back," there was an alley right next to the building. But later they could have built the building after "iStakeout" *The boy picks up a plastic bottle, and when he throws it at the door, it breaks like glass. *Mrs. Benson addresses Freddie as "Fredward", and Carly repeats the name in surprise as if she is just learning that this is his full name. However in an earlier episode "iPromise not to Tell" at school Sam addresses him as Fredward in Carly's presence, although Sam might not have known at the time and just called him Fredward for fun. Quotes Freddie: Do you really think Sam's gonna make me get a tattoo of her face? Carly: I don't know, but if she does, won't your mom freak? Freddie: She freaked when I spilled one tiny drop of mustard on my church pants! laughs at what Freddie said Freddie: What? Carly: Church pants. Carly: Sam asks Carly if Freddie lost a bet I want no part of this. I'd rather watch the bouncy jogger man. Freddie getting a tattoo Oh my God, now he's doing jumping jacks. Carly: to herself while cleaning up the apartment Stupid cops... Not cleaning up after themselves... Interrupting our webshow... Making me grumble to myself ... Sam: Some people just have no manners. her soda can on the floor for Freddie to pick up Spencer: Freddie Do you know what it's like to be harassed every day by some kid? Freddie: to look at Sam Sam: widely, teeth stained by ice pop The store clerk: up a guitar and sings Camptown ladies sing your song, doo dah, doo dah, Yank my toe till it's 5 miles long, oh the doo dah day! Everybody! Yank my toe all night... Freddie: Forget it! Carly: "Aaarrrg"? The store clerk: That's a pirate word. It means: "Hello", "Goodbye", "Peace." It's like "shalom", only for pirates. Spencer: Please, don't spank me with my own cucumber! Freddie: I lost. Sam: And now my face will forever be a part of your skin. Whaa! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: WEIRDOS in Our Neighborhood! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 120 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Images